


A abandon percy Jackson story

by Peachyboba2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Other, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyboba2/pseuds/Peachyboba2
Summary: Percy gets caught by the police and chaos unfolds





	A abandon percy Jackson story

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to finish this, but I didn't really plan that well so its kinda dead now, but don't worry (lmao like you would) I will be posting another better percy Jackson story too  
> (Warning there is some google translate greek :') )

Percy found himself in a big issue, he could no longer speak English. Weird right? How do you just stop speaking English? Well, Percy is trying to figure that out right as you read this. Currently whenever he tries to speak it comes out as greek which really sucks when you are trying to get the police to leave you alone. “για τελευταία φορά im δεν έχει πρόβλημα! Ασε με ήσυχο!” He yelled at the cop in frustration, the man only gave a confused look back to the female cop next to him. “Do you speak english?” The female cop asked slowly, “ναι φυσικά το κάνω !” Percy responded The male cop shook his head then Percy sighed and shook his head ‘no’. The male cop let out a sigh “What is he even speaking?” he asked. Percy quickly answered “Ελληνικά” The women then said something on her radio percy only was able to hear 10-57, which he doesn’t know the meaning to at all. Soon he was put in the back of the cop car and forced to listen to an awful conversation about kpop and how they spike the crime rate. He really just wanted to jump in some water or sleep or something other than this. Percy watched out the window, seeing the cars past and watching the saft rain pour down. It calmed him down enough to think of a plan, or half of one. Soon the car stopped and he was taken into the building, more specifically into a small room with some chairs. “Sit here” The cop commanded which percy obliged and was told to wait. After a hour of boredom and playing around with the pen in his pocket he watched a older looking man walk into the room with a cop. Percy gave a confused look until the man spoke “Γεια σου νεαρός” a little to cheerfully. Percy was forced to reply “γεια σας” the cop seemed to be trying to figure out what we were saying. “Παρακαλώ πείτε μου το όνομά σας” Percy gave a annoyed look before he responded “Η περιέργειά του” The man then looked at the cop “He said his name was percy” the cop looked at percy and then asked the man “ Could you ask where his parents are or some way to get in touch with them.” Percy quickly responded without the man asking in greek 

“Απλώς αφήστε να φύγω, δεν χρειάζεται να σας πω αυτό!”   
(just let me go! I don’t need to tell you this)  
“You can understand us?”  
“Φυσικά και μπορώ”  
“That’s great!”   
Percy gave a bored nod  
“Though, we can’t just let you go”  
“γιατί όχι? Δεν έκανα τίποτα!” percy cried  
“We just want to speak with your parents young man”  
“Ασε με ήσυχο!” he yelled and a glass of water near him spilled, as in the water flew from the glass. Which terrified the cop, and caused a suspicious look from the man.  
“You can leave, let me take care of this” The man told the cop, and the police officer walked out. 

“tell me who your parents are, we are here to help.”  
“τι εννοείς?”  
“We’ve seen you almost everywhere doing dangerous things. Be it alone or in a group, but we just want to help”  
Percy was having none of it  
Δεν ξέρω τι μιλάς για εντάξει; απλά αφήστε με μόνο μου  
(I don’t know what your talking about, just leave me alone)


End file.
